Electromagnetic interference (EMI) filters may use a capacitor assembly for shielding a conductive terminal. Devices are known which use ceramic chip capacitor designs in EMI filter assemblies. Feedthrough terminal pin assemblies are generally well known in the art for connecting electrical signals through a housing or case of an electronic instrument. A pin assembly may include a unipolar construction having a coaxial ceramic feedthrough filter capacitor in a feedthrough assembly to reduce stray or unwanted EMI signals by suppressing and decoupling undesired interference or noise transmission along a terminal pin.